Obsessions and Fantasmagoria
by orochimarustemptress
Summary: This story is going to be rated M most of the time so if you're the twisted type welcome to my story. Bad with summaries, but please read!
1. Introduction

_**Obsessions and Fantasmagoria**_

**Introduction  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Your name is Erzebeth (the Hungarian name for Elizabeth) and your clan lives very far away from the part of the world that we see in Naruto. Its not the same language, not the same culture. Your clan is a very powerful one and you are considered a genius but you had to pay the price (I'll tell you about that later). The jutsus you master will be detailed during the course of the story but basically lets say your clan is specialized in genjutsus (illusion techniques) dealing with bewitchment, charms, beauty, manipulation. With such a bloodline I suppose you have guessed that you are very beautiful: black butt-length hair, chocolate eyes that are very deep (people tend to focus on them when they see you but you don't know why: after all, brown is quite a common color). You are 23, you have reached the level of jounin (like Kakashi) though levels in your country are not determined the same.<p>

When you were brought up, you were taught the arts of singing, dancing and acting. Until you were 16, you were an awful little girl always laughing at peoples weaknesses, torturing your brothers and sisters, breaking hearts everyday. Those days you found life was so fun because for every evil thing you did, you were blessed. Indeed, the more you lied, the more you tore hearts into pieces, the more power you got. Why would you stop? But one day, you met that guy, Ishtvar, the only one you ever loved and your life became a nightmare.

He was from the same country as you, your parents and his family got on very well together and they didn't see why you two wouldn't marry. Indeed Ishtvar understood you as well as you did and you didn't have to talk in order to communicate: a blink was enough. As every boy you have chosen, he was gorgeous. But something in him made you feel closer than from the other boys you had. You felt safe with him; you felt you could live life as if it were nothing more than a dream. Somehow, this boy just knew how to keep you forever. The cruelest thing in him was that he trusted you entirely. He let you free to do everything you wanted to and it enslaved you all the more to him. How could you ever lie to him, deceive him? It was impossible.

You two married very early, only five months after you met and you were still 16. Your life was still, you were satisfied for a time with cooking, housecleaning and gardening for your husband. He was always very sweet and caring: he told you everyday how much he appreciated what you did for him, how much he loved you and would never cease to. You had to give up your status as a ninja for you had no longer time to deal with such a responsibility. It was the first thing that you missed: the thrill of the hunt, the satisfaction after a successful mission, the threat of death. It filled you with sadness every time you thought that you wouldn't grow stronger anymore. Such a waste of power, such a waste of yourself. But the nindo wasn't the only thing you missed after your marriage. When you and your husband were invited to receptions by friends, there had been one or two men who were so awesome that you felt tears coming in your eyes just at the sight of them. How could you let beauty invade your eyes and then let it go away? What if it were the last time you had the chance to lay your eyes on beauty? What would you do then? Your mother had always told you that your clan was cursed. The more powerful you grow, the more you become a slave to beauty. That was your fate. Those men, they would not always stay quiet and distant, they would often come to you and look deep inside your eyes as if they were trying to tease your soul: Look at what youre missing. 'Suffer little Erzebeth, suffer!'

One day, a friend of yours that was giving a reception asked you to sing that night. You really didn't want to because you thought your husband would not want to see you do such a thing and compromise yourself in public. But on the contrary, he encouraged you to do it for he knew your voice was beautiful enough to satisfy everyone's taste. You had made up your mind to sing a dead can dance song (Yulunga- an Egyptian inspired song). The dress you wore that night suited your beauty to perfection: it was made of golden scales and you wore eye-liner in the Egyptian style. During your performance, you felt something growing inside of you; it was your power as if brought to life and your chakra, begging you to use it. You sang perfectly and you left everyone stupefied. All came to congratulate you but something was wrong: the men really had a strange behavior. Some of them wanted to come and talk to you but just changed their mind at the last second and ran away from you. Others kissed your hand endlessly or whispered words in your ears or wanted to dance with you (in your country, it was bad form to do these things to a married woman). Your husband took you back home immediately but he remained silent. Only the next morning did he manage to speak to you: "I... I don't think you should do that again, Erzebeth."

"Don't worry, Ishtvar, I've already made up my mind. I don't want you to suffer anymore"

After that night you would never be the same, you had felt this lust for power as you sang, so intense, so pitiless. You couldn't live that way. Ishtvar was dragging the power out of you and his love made you numb and robbed your will. All of a sudden, you began to grow angry at him: why did he make you live such a hell? Why couldn't you just live your life as before? Why did he kill everything that was important in your eyes with his love? He robbed your will, your body, your beauty and above all: your time. How long before you grow old and ugly? How long before he wants you to carry his heir? You realized that his love was so loathsome: he loved you for your inner being; he loved you in spite of your physical appearance. His whole love was telling you: I'd love you even if you weren't so beautiful, I'll love you till the end of times when you'll be old and weak.

You couldn't stand the idea that he did not care for your physical appearance. It might seem superficial, but you considered that your true being includes your beauty, your body, your voice and your power. Soon enough, you knew he would no longer feel any desire for you and that would be the end of you. Your desire burns like fire every single minute but it felt like it was another curse in your bloodline for you were the only one to be able to desire so intensely and for such a long time. You were so angry at yourself too for having been so stupid and dropped your guard with him. You have trusted him and you paid: you lost your power, you gave yourself away. That shall never be again. Ishtvar would be your first and last mistake. How could you bring an end to this love? Inside of you, you already knew the answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> () will be for your storymakers interventions!


	2. Chapter One

_**Obsessions and Fantasmagoria**_

**Chapter One  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We stopped last time when you thought about what you would do to put an end to your relation with Ishtvar. It has been 5 years since you were with this man and he felt nothing but love for you. He feels no more desire, no more passion. You felt as if you were nothing but a vague idea in his eyes, a sacrifice made so long ago that you couldn't remember the meaning of it. That night you decided to live your life and accomplish your dreams. You spent the evening as usual and you both went to bed soon after dinner. You decided to make love to him for the last time, not in order to remember the good old days, but to get him numb and to drop his guard. At the moment his pleasure reached his climax, you stabbed him in the back (he was on top of you) and you looked intensely into his eyes to see his reaction. He didn't seem angry, just disappointed. The only words he managed to mumble were: looks like you finally got me. Surprisingly, you didn't cry: you just felt so relieved. Now you had a chance to be what you want, though it seemed very unclear to you at the time.<p>

When Ishtvar gave his last breath, something very strange happened. You felt a horrible pain in your lower abdomen and at the bottom of your back. A minute later and your shirt was soaked in blood. You put it off to see what happened and you had just the time to see a wound that took the shape of a tree root before it disappeared. However when you looked in the mirror, you could see that the wound at the bottom of your back hadn't disappeared: it was a word carved in your flesh. BUJASAG (lust). You covered it with a bandage and put on another shirt. You took some money with you and nothing else. But before you leave; you had to understand what those wounds were and it was quite clear to you that it was another curse from your clan but you had never seen anyone possess such wounds.

You thought you could find the answer in your parents library and so you went there furtively. It took you ages to find the book dealing with your clans jutsus and you only had time to read a few lines and to notice the figures in the book were exactly like your wounds before you heard someone coming. Those wounds resulted from the fact that you had killed your true love. The tree root meant that you possessed the ultimate jutsu of your clan and that all the jutsus coming from your blood were upgraded. The word in your back revived the tie that binds your clan to a beast and gave you the power to summon that beast.

You rode away from your village after robbing your family's legendary sword. You went as fast and as far as you could on horseback before you decided to stop to rest for a while. When you finally fell asleep, a nightmare resurfaced. You had it for as long as you could remember but when you were with Ishtvar, it never came back. It was a dream where you were at home with your family and you could fill a threat: a group of men was taking over the village, killed its inhabitants and burnt the houses. When the men came into your house, you had time to hide in a cupboard. But from where you stood, you could see what happened through the hinges of the door. You saw your father being beaten to death, your mother being raped and killed and your brothers and sisters having their throat slit. As you trembled in fear and prayed that nobody found you there, a man entered who was apparently the head of the band and immediately looked at the cupboard. When he opened it, you were ready to fight for you had nothing to loose but he just looked into your eyes and took you with him without you being able to say a word or to do anything. When you woke up after this dream, you would never remember the face of that man. The only thing that was left was a strange feeling that you weren't able to identify because you had never felt the same. There was wrath, guilt, betrayal and maybe fatality but other things melt.

Now that you were all alone in the world, you had to find how you were going to live and what you're going to do. Your top priority was training and gaining more power and finding a way to learn more jutsus. For that you already had an idea: the things you did best were dancing and singing so why not use them for power? During two years you went from ninja to ninja (hidden villages) to perform in pubs or in rich men houses. In exchange of your entertaining them, you would ask them to teach you a jutsu. Of course, your clients as you called them for fun were not always -lets say rarely- fair and wanted more than just a dance or a song. If your client was worth it, you would even do a strip tease for them. But honestly, you very often ended up your show with a fight.

You often had the opportunity to see what the beast you could summon was: it was a salamander. Most of the time now, it was Malika, the most gigantic salamander you could summon, who answered your call when you needed it in a fight. With time, she has become more than just an aid in a battle: she has become your councilor, your friend. The first time you summoned her, she has stayed and talked with you for a whole night. "Malika, was it long ago since you've been summoned by a member of my clan?"

"You're the first one for centuries, Erzebeth. The choice you have made is a difficult one and though you saw no other way than to make this choice, it takes courage to do it. Only you had the courage to accomplish your destiny." You told her what your occupations were since you left your home country. Contrarily to what you thought, she was enchanted to hear what you became by yourself. "I like my masters strong, pitiless and ready to do what it takes to get what they want."

"Thank you, Malika. But you see, since Ive left, I only met very few ninjas that were strong enough to satisfy my lust for power."

"Strong AND beautiful enough, isn't it Erzebeth?"

"Of course, you know my limits"

"Don't worry, little Erzebeth. You are to accomplish great things, that's your destiny believe me. Its coming and its about to knock at your door. The only advice I can give you is: don't be afraid to let yourself go and wander freely over the paths of life. Be a devil, beauty is no limitation for you. Its the key to your power, the key to your destiny. Its beauty that pushed you into doing everything of importance in your life."

"You're just too right, Malika. As they say in this country: Arigatou godzeimas" If you had time to learn Japanese during your expeditions, you always had troubles understanding their ceremonials concerning eating, drinking tea. Japanese was the synonym of refinement and your country was the reign of rudeness and harshness. With time, you took some of the salamanders features: such as your tongue that got split in two and had different powers. (Ill tell you later about that)

Anyway, those last months, you had discovered yourself a new ability with your clients: lying and making promises. Believe it or not, some of your clients were stupid enough to teach you jutsus if you promised to go further with them.

One day, you were in the rice country and had found a place where to sing when the bartender told you that someone very important was coming tonight. The special someone was one of the three legendary Sannins of Konoha. You were so happy because it has been such a long time since you didnt find someone interesting. You decided to dress as sexy as you could and to sing one of your hottest songs. The bartender told you who it was before you started the show. You sang Six Underground by Sneaker Pimps though it was far from being your favorite song but with experience, you had noticed it was easier to make a sexy dance on it and whisper in men ears. The Sannin was completely the opposite of what you had imagined.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: A sannin in the audience? Wow, suke! Good luck for the show devilish Temptress! Please review!


	3. Chapter Two

_**Obsessions and Fantasmagoria**_

**Chapter Two  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Last time you were about to sing in a pub and the bartender told you a Sannin was here tonight. You were so happy because it has been such a long time since you didn't find someone interesting. You decided to dress as sexy as you could and to sing one of your hottest songs. The bartender told you who it was before you started the show. You sang Six Underground by Sneaker Pimps though it was far from being your favorite song but with experience, you had noticed it was easier to make a sexy dance on it and whisper in the ears of men. The Sannin was completely the opposite of what you had imagined. Well, to put it correctly, he didn't seem to be very intelligent but he surely liked to show off with his spiky white long hair and his red clothes (you didn't believe it was Orochimaru, did you? But, I never talked you into believing that. I swear!). His name was Jiraiya. The good point was that every man in the pub seemed to be afraid of him. The bad point was that he was surrounded by at least a dozen women. You had no other choice than to give your best. The dress you wore on stage was completely indecent and you only appeared that Jiraiya already had a nosebleed. You had the anime sweat drop over your head because you didn't think a Sannin could loose control so easily. You sang your song anyway and danced on his table. You took his cup of sake, drank its content and licked the borders of the cup before giving it back to him. He was completely under your spell. You finished your show and went back to your dressing room. As you had expected, Jiraiya came in within five minutes. "Young lady, I wont get lost into details. I just love the way you sing and move your body plus I noticed you were quite thirsty so how about my offering you a drink?"<p>

"Wow, I don't know what to say, I feel so honored that a man like you could be interested in a girl like me!"

"Then just accept and come with me." You took his arm and you both went to his hotel room. He ordered a few bottles of sake and sat next to you on the sofa. You wanted to make sure for him that you considered him a hero, one of the greatest men you've ever met and that you just idolized him. Therefore you told him lie after lie such as I've heard you had done such thing and I think its so brave or I've been told that you had a body that many a woman talk about or it is said that you have broken so many hearts and so on and so forth. Of course he told you everything that you had heard was true but he reassured you: "You know Erzebeth, I may have saved thousands of lives and made great things, but Im nothing more than a man after all. I have feelings and weaknesses and all I need is someone who can understand me, someone like you."

You thought to yourself why would you want a man with weaknesses? His lies were so obvious and cliche that you wanted to throw up. But you overcame your disgust and began to seduce him. He had of course put off his shirt to show you that the rumors concerning his body were true. You had to admit that he was not that bad-looking after all when he shut up. You both got up from the sofa and you pushed the Sannin back until he toppled over the bed. You climbed on top of him and started kissing him. After a few minutes, when you had finished exploring his mouth, you let your tongue wander over his neck and chest. When your tongue got nearer the border of his trousers and that you looked at him, he just looked the happiest man alive. But of course, you had to stop. "Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oh, don't you stop!"

"I have something to tell you"

"Is that so important?"

"Well, Id like to make a deal with you"

"If it is money that you want I'll give you everything I have but just come back]

"Its not about money Jiraiya, I'm a shinobi."

"Nani? You're just the hottest shinobi I've ever seen in my whole life!"

"Thank you, but before we go any further, I'd like you to do something for me." While you spoke these words, you went on kissing him and sucking at his neck.

"How am I supposed to refuse?"

"OK you teach me one of your most powerful jutsus and I'll give you what you want and you can use my body as you wish."

"Its a deal!" You pressed your body against his and kissed him passionately. "Arigatou godzeimasu, Jiraiya sensei. See you in the morning at the clearing!" You went back to the forest where you sleep, leaving a highly frustrated Sannin behind you.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jiraiya came and began with assessing your strength. He didn't look particularly happy that morning (who knows why) but you managed to reassure him. "Sensei, I'm gonna learn that technique as fast as can be. You know its such a torture for me to wait". You came closer to him and whispered in his ear "But the more you wait, the more your desire grows, am I right, Jiraiya sensei?"<p>

"Sure you're right He, he, he, now lets get started!" Jiraiya taught you the Rasengan (the chakra whirl he teaches Naruto in the anime) and you mastered the jutsu within three days. "Suke, Erzebeth!" Jiraiya was so happy that you learnt it so fast "Not only are you drop dead sexy but youre also a genius shinobi: you're just my type of woman!"

"The thought of you and me made me work faster, Jiraiya sensei"

"Then I guess its time you fulfil your part of the deal"

"Of course." You both went to his hotel. "Let me just have a shower and make myself beautiful and I'll be all yours."

"I just cant wait!" When you were done, you put on your sexiest underwear and left the bathroom.  
>"Are you ready, Jiraiya sensei?"<p>

"Couldn't be more!" When he saw you his jaw fell to the floor "You're the best student Ive ever had, Erzebeth." You smiled and made him sit on the sofa. You sat on him so that you were face to face. You began to kiss him, lick him and caress him. You then put off his shirt and trousers in the sexiest way you could figure (Ill leave it to your imagination). You both fell to the floor and rolled so that Jiraiya was on top. "Now its my turn to show you how I appreciate what you do to me"

"Mmmm, I want you so much, Jiraiya sensei!" He first got his tongue to penetrate your mouth while caressing the curves of your body. He was about to unclasp your bra when you disappeared, leaving nothing more than a puddle of water.

"NANI! NANI? MASAKA! Is it Mizu Bunshin no jutsu (water clone technique)? ERZEBETH! ERZEBETH! Come back here right now!" Though you were miles and miles away riding your horse to run away, you could still hear Jiraiyas desperate call. You had learned the Mizu Bunshin a few months ago from a man called Zabuza. You used the technique while having a shower in Jiraiyas hotel room and fled by the bathroom window, leaving Jiraiya with only a clone. You'd better not dawdle on the way, you thought to yourself. Your horse was a burden to you because you could run faster since you were a shinobi. But the horse enabled you to take your belongings with you. It was your home in a way. You had to give up the horse unless you could find a place where to hide. You had to make up your mind real fast before Jiraiya finds you.

"Looks like someones having troubles". The voice came from the woods on your right. It was a mans voice, very deep, very manly. He was on his knees, looking at something but you didn't know what since you could only see him from behind. He had a strange suit and a huge sort of belt surrounded his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: You got out of a difficult situation like a genius. But wait: you are a genius! This is poor Jiraiya after you left him. Look at him the poor darling! But cruelty is part of the game. I hope you like the way you deal with men! Anyway, now you have to find out who this beautiful stranger is. Any idea? See you soon for the next part.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Obsessions and Fantasmagoria**_

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Last time we left here you ran away from Jirayia. You were in the forest and you had to decide whether you would leave your horse behind or not."Looks like someones having troubles". The voice came from the woods on your right. It was a mans voice, very deep, very manly. He was on his knees, looking at something but you didn't know what since you could only see him from behind. He had a strange suit and a huge sort of belt surrounded his waist. His hair was as white as snow and when he turned his face toward you, you couldn't speak a word. [Has the pussycat lost her tongue?] The second you saw his face, you immediately thought of what Malika told you: beauty is the key. And this man was beautiful, it was undeniable. He had the purest green eyes you've ever seen, the purest skin. He was so beautiful that you could barely look at him for fear of being harmed by so much purity, so much innocence. You wondered why he had two red spots on his forehead. Probably a clan mark, just like you.<p>

You finally managed to answer: "Gomenasai, its just that I don't know what to do. I need to find a shelter or else".

"Or else you'll have to give up your horse. Erzebeth, I have a proposition to make".

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?" He raised an eyebrow, suggesting that it was obvious since the whole country could hear your name thanks to Jiraiya You gave him an embarrassed smile.

"My master requires your services. He told me that I wouldn't come back until I find you. The only keys he gave me were: she is a stranger, shes a wanderer, a seducer, shes the woman par excellence and the devil in disguise. As you see, there's no doubt." You blushed when he said these words. Such praise!But there was no time left for thinking. You had to choose right away.

"I accept your proposition, but just tell me your name" He seemed surprised but you didn't know why, not yet.

"I am Kimimaro from Oto no kuni (Sound village)"

"Nice to meet you. Now lets hurry for there's someone on my tail as you may have guessed." You both got on the horse. Kimimaro sat behind you and you led the horse. You rode the faster you could and when you were sure that no one was following you, you slowed down the pace. Oto no kuni, the name of this village sounded like a good omen. Kimimaro hadn't spoken for the whole ride. You both felt very peaceful and appreciated the ride and the wind blowing in your hair. By the way, Kimimaro had to put his face beside yours or else he would have had your very long black hair in his face. (such a shame!) He had placed his hands on your waist: holding it tight when you rode fast, gently touching it when you slowed down. You thought it was luck he couldn't see your face because you couldn't stop blushing.

All of a sudden, two men appeared in front of you and dragged you out of your thoughts. "Give us your horse and things and you'll stay alive"

"Let me take care of them" you whispered to Kimimaro "Oh, and close your eyes please". You got off the horse and jumped over them so that they had to turn around, which gave you time to place a water clone behind them. Your true self was now facing the men and you told them: "I really don't wanna fight with you but I cant give you my horse. However, I have something for you that you might find interesting". In a split second, you took off your dress.

The two men grinned and said: "That's what we call a deal". You slowly came nearer the two men, playing with the straps of your bra (remember you wore the same exciting underwear as your water clone that stayed at Jiraiyas) and hypnotized them with your eyes while your water clone that stayed behind them strangled them both with a long scarf. They didn't realize anything and died a minute later.

Kimimaro was now talking to your water clone (who always had the dress on) believing it was the real you: "Your genjutsu was excellent, Erzebeth"

"It was no genjutsu, I made a clone" answered your clone. A second later and your clone disappeared. Kimimaro realized he was talking to your clone and began to understand that it was the real you who had undressed.

"Why didn't you let a clone of you undress in your stead?"

"I had told you to close your eyes! Anyway, I didn't use my clone because if they had wanted to give me a punch or something, they would have discovered it wasn't the real me. Now can you turn your back to me so I can dress?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted me to close my eyes not to be caught in your genjutsu."

"Its alright, I forgive you but I didn't want you to see me like that".

"If it can help, let me tell you that you have the most delicious curves Ive ever seen, not mentioning the most exciting underwear".

"Arigatou"

"Now let me ride, will you? Were not far away"

"Sure".

On the way, you sang a song by Eimar Quinn (it's a bit like Loreena McKennitt for those of you who don't know)and it goes like that:

_Listen my child you said to me_

_I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid come follow me/_

_Answer my call and Ill set you free_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice that always is calling you._

You could feel it gave him shivers and he told you "Go on, its a pleasure listening to you". When you stopped singing, he said: "I really don't see why my master called you a devil. Even if you have very seducing jutsus, you seem to be an angel deep inside".

"I'm afraid you'll discover it soon enough. By the way, what is his name?"

"Orochimaru-sama"

"Looks like I'm attracting Sannins these days. I just hope hes less baka than the other one."

"Judging from what you say, you must have met Jiraiya but I wont tell you anything about my master, Ill let you judge for yourself" Orochimaru? The name sounded like some kind of deja vu. It was the evening when you arrived and you entered the mansion by the back door where there were many jails and thousands of prisoners. You tied your horse at the entry

"Why are all these people here for, Kimimaro-kun?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet." Reassuring, you thought to yourself. The mansion seemed to be gigantic from what you could see. When you stopped before a door, fear was threatening to take control of you but you fought it back. Kimimaro opened the door and walked behind you. The room was plunged into darkness. At the other end of the room was a candle and by the candle there were two men.

One sat on a throne and the other stood at his side. "At last you found her, Kimimaro-kun. Come near me my child that I may take a closer look to the woman called every shinobis dream and nightmare."

"My reputation seems to have preceded me, sir. But may I have a closer look at the legendary Sannin, too?"

"Of course, my child. Kabuto-kun, will you light another candle or two?" His voice was completely mesmerizing: so smooth and harsh at the same time, so sensual, even lascivious. But judging by his treating you like a child, he probably looked old, even more than Jiraiya. When the boy called Kabuto had lit the candles, the Sannin cupped your chin with one hand. You couldn't believe your eyes. He looked so young, thirty at most. His eyes were anything but human: they were golden green and even more mesmerizing than his voice. You thought that he might have a doujutsu (a technique using the eyes) just like you. He had long black hair and his skin was even whiter than yours. Everything in him was animal like. When you looked at him entirely, you were amazed to realize how awesome he was. But his beauty was very special: to some people he might appear as weird, even freakish, but to you he was inhumanly beautiful. "We have a rare beauty in this house. Youre even more seducing than what I had imagined. I wonder how it must be like when you sing and dance."

"I may perform for you sir if you wish" Now you must understand that you thought you had been searched for by Orochimaru only to sing and dance like with your other clients. Of course, you'll find out later on that there is another reason why he wants you.

"Excellent idea, but before you begin, tell me your name and please, stop calling me sir."

"My name is Erzebeth."

You blew a candle for you thought the room was too bright. You arranged your hair a bit and you wondered how you had to behave with this special client. You knew which song you had to sing. No time to think, yore gonna have to behave the way you feel its best with him. Stay natural, its the best way. You sang a Juliette Lewiss song called Hardly Wait and it goes like that:

_I can hardly wait (x 4)_

_ Its been so long_

_ Ive lost my taste _

_Say angel come _

_Say lick my face _

_Let fall your dreams_

_ Ill play the part _

_Ill open this mouth wide_

_ Eat your heart (x 2) _

_I can hardly wait (x 4) _

_Lips cracked dry _

_Tongue blue burst_

_ Say angel come _

_Say lick my thirst _

_In my glass coffin _

_I'm waiting._

Fire was inside you as you sang, you really wanted to impress him for some reason. As you sang, you danced around his throne, put your arms on his, and whispered suggestive words in his ear such as Eat your Heart. Anyway, he never let you go once you put your arms on his. You saw Kimimaro smirking to let you know that he had understood what was your devil side but Kabuto who didn't seem to understand anything, looked at you with big eyes that were telling you that you shouldn't have done that and he said: "What are you doing? You think you can"

He was interrupted by Orochimarus laugh: "Kabuto, isn't she just great? Ive only known her for a few minutes and I'm already beginning to like her. I like it when people are fearless. But I might be wrong, maybe you're just insane or unconscious, little Erzebeth. This night will prove if you're brave or fool". Before you had time to realize, snakes were invading your arms, coming out from Orochimarus sleeves. "Kabuto-kun, lead this young lady to her room. Erzebeth, if you refuse to do what you are told, those snakes will bite you, believe me."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Seems like your life has taken another direction today. What is awaiting you in the dark mansion of Orochimaru-sama? Stay tuned for Ch. 4 Review?


End file.
